


you give me fire

by snowandfire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, but let that be as it may, goth!jeong jeong, in love with the cool kid who's a little bit crazy and totally beautiful, its about being a hopeless nerd, nerd!piandao, they're just both so chaotic, this was partially inspired by that one greaser sherlock au that wont leave me mind, we been knew, yes piandao daydreams about jeong jeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire
Summary: “You just want to kiss me so bad,” Piandao says, slowly, in a whisper that rings so loud in the space between them both.or: piandao can be a little feral too
Relationships: Jeong Jeong/Piandao (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: The Piandao Library





	you give me fire

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is fully in honor of abby and in honor of her pianjeong greatness, i am at @bluberry-spicehead

“What’s your type?” Li asks. 

Piandao considers answering honestly. His type is almond shaped eyes, jet black hair and a haughty smile. Enough ego to crowd an entire gymnasium and then some. Black jeans, black eyeliner with a regrettable smoking habit. The tendency to only speak softly or full blown yell. The kind of person that speaks either in permutations of the same three curse words or phrases like ‘be careful not to perish under the weight of your own expectations.’ Which is to say,  _ Jeong Jeong _ . 

What he says is, “I don’t know, I don’t really have a type.” 

This is a lie, and it is a testament to their years of friendship that Li does not call him out on it right away. As any good best friend should, he’s waiting until the perfect moment to tease it out of him. 

Admittedly, there is a good chance Li already knows. Because Piandao has liked Jeong Jeong  _ forever _ . He’s not entirely sure how good he is at hiding it. People bring him up in conversation all the time, Jeong Jeong that is. Piandao’s parents talk about him, and how much of a tremendous shame it is that he squandered all of his academic potential and is now essentially a loner/hermit child that will amount to nothing. Kids at school trade rumors about things he’s done. There are rumors that he sold a kidney on the black market. That he deals drugs on the side. That last summer when he wasn’t around he was actually in jail. Piandao doesn’t care about any of it. 

Well, he does, in a practical sense. But in a romantic sense. He does not care at all. It’s just enough to see Jeong Jeong, leaning up against the walls of the school courtyard. All devil-may-care with black shiny fringe blowing in the wind. There was the one time he caught Piandao’s eye and winked. Or maybe the sun was in his eye, but Piandao  _ prefers  _ to think of it as a wink. There’s just something about him that’s so cool. His extreme ‘i-don’t-give-a-single-fuck’ attitude is one of them. The fact that he’s  _ technically  _ in Iroh’s group is another. 

Iroh is a year older than Piandao. A year older, and oh so much cooler. See, Piandao is a nerd. He gets good grades. Goes to school on time. Comes home on time. And studies. Iroh is smart too. But he’s leadership smart.  _ Confident _ smart. Influential too. President of many clubs. Friend of all and liked by many. His group is cool by proxy. There’s Bumi, who is clearly insane, but exceptionally strong, and wacky. Pakku, who honestly is kind of an ass, but somehow slides by. Kanna, who wants to be a doctor, and is pretty much the most beautiful and amazing girl Piandao has ever met. And Jeong Jeong. 

The rest of them call that group ‘The White Lotus.’ 

Jeong Jeong rarely hangs out with the group, due to his hermetic/loner nature, but he’s understood to be a part of it. He can occasionally be seen with Iroh, usually yelling. The fact that someone like him can get along with someone like Iroh is singularly interesting to Piandao. It means there’s depth to him. His cracks and fissures run deep and surely there’s a molten core. Piandao’s watched him for ages from afar. He wants to see it for himself. That heart on fire. 

Li snaps him out of his reverie. Literally, by snapping in front of his face. “You in there?” 

“I was thinking about math,” Piandao offers. 

“Right, do you always have that dreamy expression when you think about math?” 

“Yes, always.” 

Lies again. Figures. 

* * *

It’s seven thirty in the morning and the school is deserted except for Piandao when Jeong Jeong corners him. It’s entirely unplanned. Completely unexpected. Jeong Jeong is in his space, practically breathing down his neck. All that glorious black fringe is very very close. Piandao can see the beginnings of a blue and green tattoo that starts at his collarbone and goes down. He has that look in his eye. As if he runs hot like fire. 

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Jeong Jeong demands. 

It doesn’t seem likely that he, straight-laced, rule-following Piandao, would harbor a deep infatuation for the parent’s worst nightmare that’s Jeong Jeong. So he can’t say that. But he  _ can  _ answer a question with a question. 

“Why does it matter?” Piandao counters. 

Jeong Jeong is shorter, but much, much more feral. He shoves Piandao against the wall in a way that’s both slightly dangerous and fulfilling several of his fantasies. For a brief, insane second, he wonders if Jeong Jeong might kiss him. 

“I am asking the questions here,” Jeong Jeong’s eyes narrow. 

This isn’t really how Piandao pictured their first conversation. Well, if he’s honest, he sort of thought he would never talk to him. Let this crush that’s lasted several years, his entire adolescence actually, just die out naturally. Then they would go to university and part ways. Piandao would forget Jeong Jeong existed. Having never talked to him, it wouldn’t matter at all. That’s what he thought. But  _ this  _ is a lot more interesting. 

“That doesn’t really seem fair, why do you get to ask the questions?” Piandao struggles a bit against Jeong Jeong’s grip on him. 

Every time Piandao asks a question, it seems like Jeong Jeong seems less sure and more mad. So clearly the way to get out of this is to ask  _ more  _ questions. Because darkly handsome and frenetic genius Jeong Jeong being a flustered mess is total and utter perfection. 

“Come to think of it, how do you know I’m staring at you? To know that, you must have been looking at me. So I ask you, why are  _ you  _ staring at  _ me _ ?” 

How the tables turn. Piandao smirks, Jeong Jeong style. 

“Shut up.” 

Piandao is not feral by nature. He follows the rules. Gets good grades, and always goes home on time. But today he is alone in the school and Jeong Jeong is an inch away from him. Their bodies pressed up against each other warmly, and a little bit suggestively. He has had a crush on Jeong Jeong forever. He cannot resist. 

“You just want to kiss me so bad,” Piandao says, slowly, in a whisper that rings so loud in the space between them both. 

“You, how--I,  _ you _ !” Jeong Jeong sputters. 

But then their eyes lock, and whether it’s momentum, fate, or pure insanity that draws them together Piandao doesn’t know. But they’re just kissing like their lives depend on it. All of Piandao’s thoughts are then overtaken.  _ That boy. That mouth. That. Oh.  _ Fuck. Piandao slips his tongue into Jeong Jeong’s mouth to discover if that no-good renegade can kiss as filthily as he talks.  _ He can.  _ Then there’s heat. He grabs Jeong Jeong’s hair. Ah, so silky. So nice. Then he kisses him until he can’t breathe. 

“You. Have. A. Problem,” Jeong Jeong sighs into his mouth. 

“You don’t seem to mind it,” Piandao kisses him harder. Because that first touch lit a match inside him and now he’s just ready to let it all burn. 

“I do not mind it,” Jeong Jeong admits, and kisses at Piandao’s neck, a little too softly for his taste. 

“Harder,” Piandao indicates. 

“Most people find me too much, you just seem to ask for trouble,” Jeong Jeong notes, but obligingly sucks harder on his neck. 

“Maybe trouble suits me.” 

“It certainly suits me.” 

“Piandao??????” a figure approaches in the hallway, his eyes wide, his jaw dropping. It’s Li. Oh, fuck. 

Jeong Jeong backs away from him slowly and raises his hands in mock innocence, he’s smirking,  _ bastard _ . “I was simply checking for ticks.” 

Piandao sighs. “So about that time I said I didn’t have a type--”

* * *

“My type?” Jeong Jeong muses, after a long and protracted discussion with Li, explaining what happened that morning. “Tall nerds who wear sweater vests, always go to school on time and keep staring at me. Yes. Unfortunately.” 

Piandao punches him in the shoulder. 

“ _ Fortunately,  _ I mean fortunately.” 

It’s okay with Jeong Jeong, to be regarded this way. His ego may be a little bruised by having their rendezvous interrupted. Openly fraternizing in an intimate way with someone who still cares about, well, anything. But with his heart on fire for the first time in a long time, mouth sore, and every cell in his body tingling and desperately wanting to do  _ that  _ again, it is alright. After all, stopping this right now would be like wanting to stop breathing. 


End file.
